Safely in my arms
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Based on the A father chapter of the same name, if Peter had been taken in by one family, then another after losing both his Uncle Ben and his Aunt May.
1. Chapter 1

**From the A father chapter of the same name... This!**

It was hard to believe. She couldn't believe it.

She should have been happy. She _should_ have been elated. Instead, she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart. Her father's concerned but proud look as he passed his right to her.

The mark of White Tiger. The one that should have gone to _him_. But he ran away.

When she was alone, she would cry. She chased him away. She made him leave for the unknown. She didn't know where he went, but she would do everything she could to find him.

The tiger now within her wouldn't rest until she had found him safe and sound. She growled at those who told her to give up on finding him. But she would never stop looking for him. The little Tiger Cub she chased away.

Even after her father's death, it only cemented the need to find him. She wouldn't give up.

"Are you sure you accept this?" Phil Coulson asked her.

"Yes. I do," Ava answered quickly. Her eyes locked onto Coulson's with fierce determination. A fire burning within her with her passion to right her wrong. Phil gave a smile, well controlled and entirely political.

* * *

Years had passed and life moved on. Losing everyone. Finding a man to care for him, a sister to love him, only to hate him, making him run. He didn't want her to hate him for taking something that was hers.

He was alone once more. It was winter, he remembered, just after new years when everything changed.

He was grabbed by a man. Someone who had manic eyes. He had a knife and the boy was scared. He had cried, wanting nothing more than to be with his most recent sister and her father. He was scared and felt like he was going to die, cold, hungry, and at the hands of a scary man. His eyes clenched shut and a loud noise filled the alley he was dragged into. The man's grip loosened and the boy fell to the ground.

Fearful, he looked back at the man, now lying on the ground, blood pooling from his head. The boy's eyes widened and he scooted back from the man until his back touched the wall. His breath was staggered and he was now terrified.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

Peter squeaked hearing the voice and his head whipped around. He shivered seeing a large man dressed in black, appearing much like a shadow with an equally intimidating gun at his side.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you kiddo," the man said with a soft voice.

"Wh-Why?"

"Look, I don't hurt kids. I don't like hurting people who don't do bad things. Now, you can wait here, for the police to arrive. Or, I can get you something to eat. What do you say?"

The boy blinked but stood on shaky legs. He walked over to the man cautiously. He yelped when he was plucked off the ground, and placed on the man's hip, under his open jacket. The man gave a reasuring smile and covered his face, shielding him from the dead man and rather gruesome scene.

"Let's get you something to wear too. That shirt is far too thin kid," he kept his voice soft and his arms securely around the boy.

"Peter."

"Hm?"

"My- my name's Peter. Just Peter," he mumbled at the end.

"Frank. Frank Castle. It's nice to meet you Peter."

His voice was calm, and warm. He seemed kind and gentle, despite having just killed a man. Peter felt, safe.

He leaned into his shoulder, his eyes drooping now that he was warming up and his adrenaline was dying down.

"Oh, don't fall asleep on me kid. Not before we get you something to eat," he said walking away from the dead man. Peter yawned but tried to stay awake like the man instructed. He saw him slip his gun into some sort of bag that he slung over his other shoulder.

"So Peter, what do you like to eat?"

"Um... Can I have some soup?" he asked, sheepishly looking away. Frank chuckled.

"Sure kid. After that," he commented glancing back at the alley they had departed from. "I think I can get you some soup."

His head then turned forward with Peter snuggling in towards his chest, his head just over Frank's heart, listening to the strong heart beat, so similar to his last father he had to leave behind. His eyes grew heavy as steady footfalls took him further from the crime scene. Closer to who knew where.

* * *

It wasn't too long that Peter Parker, then Ayala, became Peter Castle. A young boy with high aspirations and strong sense of justice. A boy who believed he would someday take over the work the man he called dad now was doing. Even going as far as learning how to use his dad's pistols. He preferred them over his dad's other guns anyway. Not that most people knew he knew about guns.

That being said, Peter never really fit in at school. It was fine with him. A nerdy kid with a penchant for wearing a ridiculously oversized black trench coat at all times.

A glasses wearing scrawny teen that few people talked to. It was strange, a few knew him from way back when he was a little kid. Like Mary Jane. One of his two friends at his school.

He didn't need many friends anyway. Too many friends made it harder to focus on the callous attackers and criminals. Not that he could really do much. He wasn't like his dad. He just dealt with the most petty of individuals. High school bullies. He may not have looked like much, but he still had his training from living with... His first Foster father, and the follow up self defense from Frank when he actually adopted him.

So being against some dumb aggressive individuals who tormented the less physically apt wasn't all too difficult. It may have gotten him in trouble with the school, but his father rewarded such vigilance in the school.

It was probably the reason he was allowed to go to Oscorp on the school field trip, much to the teachers' shock.

"Ready Pete?"

"You know it Harry. I've been _dying_ to see your dad's labs," Peter gushed looking at his other friend.

"Don't I know it you nerd," Harry joked. Peter just kept his grin as they entered Oscorp, a field trip promising to change their lives.

Peter just didn't know it would be quite so literal.

It had been innocent enough. He had been walking with the class, loving each and everything that he saw and was learning. But sometime during the walk through, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. On instinct, he had smacked his hand where the pain emerged to feel something squish on his palm. His face contorted to disgust as he brought his hand in front of his face. He grimaced as he saw a crushed spider with its little limbs lying limp. A small smear of red around it indicating it had bitten him.

He groaned and used his clean hand to reach into his pocket, pulling out a napkin he kept on hand for such unknown emergencies. He wiped the spider off his hand and deposited the creature into a trashcan, none the wiser.

He felt fine until he was on his way home. His head began to hurt and his vision was swimming. He groaned at the migrane as he waited for his father to arrive. He waited as students filed out, eager to go home. Peter sat on a bench as the sunlight seemed to grow brighter. He clenched his eyes shut and his head began to pound. A warm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Peter? Are you alright?" a deep voice asked with concern. Peter opened an eye to see his father kneeling in front of him, concern clearly evident on his face. His hand left Peter's shoulder and gently touched his forehead.

"Hm... You do feel a bit warm. Need help getting to the car?"

Peter shook his head and stood up. He didn't remain upright for long as a wave of vertigo made him feel like he was going to fall over. His father caught him before he could kiss asphault and walked him over to his black car.

"When we get home, you are going straight to bed. No arguments Peter."

Peter hummed and kept his eyes closed. He felt the car thrum to life and cold air came from the vehicle, made Peter let out a content sigh.

"You should have called if you weren't feeling well."

"Mm. You had a job today," Peter said weakly.

"I would have come for you. I'm also sure you wouldn't let me take you home until after you got to see Oscorp," he chuckled as Peter fell asleep in the car. Frank's face fell seeing how pale Peter was becoming. He weighed his options of taking him home, or taking him to the hospital.

He decided home first, with a careful eye on his son. He couldn't really help him if someone recognized him as the vigilante Punisher. No doubt Peter would be put in foster care and he'd be locked up indefinetly no doubt.

He lay Peter in his bed and placed a cool damp cloth over his forehead. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed slightly under his father's care.

The larger man stayed by Peter's side all through the night, making sure he was comfortable. He eventually fell asleep in the chair next to Peter's bed.

He didn't wake up until he heard Peter yelp in alarm.

"Peter?! What is it? What's wrong?" His dad looked over his now standing son in alarm, checking him over. "And where are your glasses?"

"That's why I screamed. Dad." Peter paused for a moment, then looked into his dad's eyes. "I can't see out of my glasses. I can see you clearly without them."

Peter was shaking in alarm. Worry was clear in his voice and just about collapsed on his dad out of shock. His dad held steady however and kept Peter upright. Brown eyes locked with his without a thick piece of glass seperating them.

"You're serious?"

"You have a small scar," Peter said, lifting his hand and gently touching a small and faded mark on his dad's cheek. Frank didn't react for a moment, then let out a weary sigh.

"Oh Peter."

"Is it bad?"

Two strong arms wrapped around Peter and held him gently.

"So long as you are healthy and feel well, I see no issue with your improved sight."

"But couldn't this mean I'm a... Well, a mutant?"

"Perhaps. But I am your dad. Even if I found you in an alley, you are mine. And I will not abandon you."

* * *

"I can't believe Fury is making us go to school," Sam grumbled.

"It is certain to be a learning experience."

"Was that a fortune cookie thing? Or a pun?" Luke asked raising a brow at the fortune cookie of the superhero team. The lone girl of the group rolled her eyes. She hated to even think she was agreeing with Sam, but she also thought being at a public school would just be a waste of time. But it was Fury's orders. Something about having connections outside SHIELD?

Given none of them really had family they were in contact with, Ava was wary. SHIELD should have been good enough. But orders were orders. She would not fail.

The four teen heroes separated to go to their respected classes, all agreeing to meet for lunch to discuss how the day was progressing.

As Danny and Luke were on their way to English class a small scene was occurring by a line of lockers.

"Knock it off Flash," a skinny brown haired boy spoke lowly, helping a smaller dark haired boy off the ground, "You alright Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the smaller boy-Alex- responded sounding slightly agitated. The brown haired boy turned to face the taller blond he called Flash as Alex ran off towards class.

"Can't stay out of other people's business can you Castle?"

"Not exactly an option when you are tormenting people _Eugene_."

Flash's meaty hand shot out and grabbed the boy by his collar. The boy didn't look afraid.

But Danny, ever the pacifist didn't want the situation to escalate as it looked like it was going to. Walking with confidence, he placed a calm, yet firm hand on Flash's forearm.

"There is no need for violence," Danny spoke peacefully. Flash looked like he was going to say something when he noticed Luke, equally as tall as he was and clearly a strong guy, raising a brow as if daring him to try something. With a quiet grumble, he shoved the boy back a bit and let go. Danny dropped his arm as he stormed off.

"Thanks."

"It is no trouble to assist someone in need," Danny said with a smile.

"Okay? You're new here aren't you?"

"It's our first day," Luke butted in, joining the conversation. The boy raised a brow at Luke's large stature.

"Uh huh. No offense but it shows. I'm Peter."

"I'm Luke and this is Danny."

"Namaste."

"And I have no idea what that means but since you stood up to the Flash for me, I'm going to assume it's something nice," Peter joked. Luke laughed but Danny did not look offended, merely amused.

"It is a greeting of sorts. _I bow to the divine in you_. As I do to others."

"Oh you sweet innocent fortune cookie," Peter commented only encouraging Luke to laugh. Peter turned to Luke and as seriously as he could said, "I guess it's up to us to protect your friend's innocence."

Danny rolled his eyes at Peter's dramatics.

"I think I can handle it."

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, better be off to class, you know where you're going?"

"English."

"I got English too. Who's your teacher?"

"Hooper."

"Ah. We're in the same class. Just follow me alright?"

* * *

Peter didn't believe in fate. He didn't believe in destiny. But perhaps all this was too much of a coincidence.

He visits Oscorp, which was pretty awesome in his own personal opinion, seemingly gained enhanced _everything_ overnight, and not even two days of trying to get used to his amped up senses and crazy balance, he gets an assist from two new kids from the Flash. And they're in his English class...

If they had second period with him, he was going to skip school and go to his dad. Paranoia existed for a reason and with his sudden ability spike, he didn't want to take any chances. He was pleased that they had French whereas he was on his way to Spanish. He pushed the mental worry aside up until lunch where he noticed his friends MJ and Harry were sitting with two familiar and one unfamiliar individual.

"Harry, MJ. Muscles, Fortune cookie. Other guy," Peter greeted as he sat down. Harry looked at Peter in amusement as MJ rolled her eyes. Luke looked mildly annoyed and Danny appeared as calm and collected as Peter had ever seen him. The short guy he didn't know though got kind of huffy and defensive.

"Excuse me-"

"You're excused."

"Haha very funny-"

"That's what Harry and MJ tell me-"

"We also tell you to slow your quips down. They get you in enough trouble," MJ chuckled.

"Nah, keep it up Pete."

"I'm sorry," Peter chuckled, "I'm Peter. I met your pals earlier. And you are?"

"Sam. Sam Alexander."

"Okay... I gotta know, are you pulling a James Bond thing here and your name is Alexander Sam or-"

"It's Sam Alexander," Sam hissed in irritation, attempting to glare at Peter only for it to look more like a pout. Peter put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I've heard stranger things," he commented, using his thumb to gesture towards Flash, "He goes by _Flash._ I can't trust any name to be normal anymore."

Sam didn't seem any happier, but wasn't verbally complaining.

"There you three are," a new voice broke in. Feminine. Strong. A lower tone, "I thought we agreed to meet for lunch."

"We never said just us. MJ and Harry are alright," Sam commented. Peter glanced at the three boys in question and all he could imagine was one of those dating shows with three contestants and one mystery date. Answering questions to "get a date". With her tone, Peter was almost certain the mystery girl was dating one of the three guys he had met. Was she dating, the calm and collected Danny? The large and strong Luke? Or the tiny and snarky Sam?

Chuckling to himself, he turned slightly to see who the mystery girl was.

"Why don't you join us Ava?"

Peter stopped and turned back to his lunch. No. It couldn't be. Granted, he never met another girl with the same name as his Tigress sister. After all these years. It just couldn't be. His sister, while bright, would never go to such a mundane school as Midtown High. It couldn't be.

"Fine." Peter averted his gaze as the girl sat down between Luke and Danny. Despite his unease, he could imagine Sam being kicked off the little mental game show. He gave a quick glance at the newest person to the table. Dark skin, dark hair. Fierce eyes glaring at the boys. All too familiar face for him. He bit the inside of his mouth trying to keep from blurting out the question on his tongue.

Even if it were his Ava, she made it all too clear he wasn't welcome with her and her dad. And if it wasn't his Ava, then he'd be opening a can of worms best left not disturbed.

He did his best to look disinterested in Ava, not wanting attention drawn to both of them. Alas, of course she'd have to ask, "Who are you?"

"Peter. I'm Peter Castle," he introduced. Her eyes seemed to sharpen on his face, taking in his features. He kept a friendly smile trying to look as innocently ignorant as possible. Her glare made him swear he could hear a tiger growling though. Her face remained firm as she held out her hand. Being polite, Peter grasped it and felt a tight grip.

"Ava Ayala."

Her eyes bore into his, ever analyzing as he internally panicked. Outwardly he gave an awkward smile. Truly, sister or not, he had to acknowledge the girl sitting before him was pretty. But Ava Ayala? As much as it pained him, he was ninety percent sure he was looking at the girl he still thought of as his sister. The other ten percent thought she was a damn near duplicate.

"Nice to meet you Ava. I was worried I was going to drown in " _testosterone"_ over here," Mary Jane joked. Ava's eyes finally left Peter's face to acknowledge Mary Jane.

"Like I could leave these clowns to their own devices."

"Hey!" Sam squeaked. Peter snorted at his indignation, mildly amused by the whole thing.

With MJ getting some girl time from Ava, Peter for the most part was able to sneak under Ava's radar.

After her ferocious tongue lashing on him many years ago, he did not want her to realize just who he was. He couldn't stand to be broken by his sister again. Even if it did mean not ever seeing her dad again. It was only fair. She was born to the family of White Tiger. He wasn't. He couldn't go back and take it from her. Especially not with whatever was happening to his body now.

* * *

The school day was as long as it was short, feeling like an eternity there but over just too quickly. Ava felt restless, yet didn't want to leave the grounds until she had something figured out. At least she knew where or who the restlessness was stemming from. _Peter._

The unassuming mousy haired boy wearing a black trench coat. The soft face and familiar features pairing with an equally familiar voice. She had met many Peters before. Some looking or sounding strikingly similar to her Peter. But only this one made her instincts flare up. A need to protect despite the usual loner nature of the tiger.

She knew there was a chance he wasn't hers. But she had went on less before. She made her way to Coulson's office not letting anyone stop her. She was going to get some answers. And if she was right, she was going to get her brother back.

 **Rocker on for Ava's dad, but from Anticsareme, from her sister SneaselxRiolu is Punisher. This was more fun than I thought. Way more fun. Who wants some of this chaos?**

 **Two dads. Two _different_ dads. Granted, I would love to see a story about either one of these dads. But while I was writing Ava's dad... well, things got a little out of hand. I'd like to think for the better.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Ava, but there is little information on Peter Castle," Coulson repeated calmly. "He goes to Midtown High as a sophomore. Is fifteen years old. And excels in math and science. He is not a part of any clubs or after school organizations."

"What about his family? They've got to be in school records at least."

"Information like that is usually confidential."

"I could say I heard it around. I just don't want to waste any time."

"Consider it a training exercise." Coulson remained the same simple stoic as he delivered the line.

Ava scowled and left the room at the dismissal. Coulson sighed and looked back at the pulled information. Truly there was little on Peter Castle. Even medical records seemed nonexistent save for recent immunization shots. If the information they pulled was to be believed, he appeared out of thin air only a few years ago. Well, that and what appeared to be a birth certificate for September 30th.

Peter Castle was an enigmatic boy he wished to question. His mannerisms, his lack of existence being traced, and sharing the same name as a person of interest for SHIELD. Coulson glanced at a SHIELD file for Frank Castle, assumed vigilante killer.

As of late, different men were being found dead all around New York. The paper dubbed him a serial killer under the title of Queen's King killer. All the known victims were men. Many were accused pedophiles. Some were suspected. Others were found to have unpleasant secrets on their hard drives.

Not that the public was made aware. The last thing they wanted was for people to back the vigilante and cover for him. They couldn't have the public making a hero out of him.

Not when he was killing people.

* * *

Peter whistled casually as he walked down the street. It was a mild distraction from rampant thoughts and memories he had thought were long since buried for his one emotional sanity. His long coat waved in the early spring wind whipping the back of his legs with fabric with each step. It wasn't typical student attire. It made people look at him twice. But who would really believe half the things he could do when he dressed how he did.

His father had been incredibly supportive of his newfound abilities. He was even supportive of his decision to take to the streets. Quietly of course. He wasn't quite ready to fight injustices like his father did. Or, like Ayala hoped for him so many years ago.

It was kind of funny to think about. Dealing with new found animal abilities when he was supposed to be trained for the talisman of the tiger to gain the large cat's instincts and prowess. Would he have been a Tiger-Spider of sorts?

It was an overwhelming thought to say the least, considering how fresh his powers were. He still couldn't help his random bouts of strength or the stickiness of palms. Nor the random buzzing that would come around certain individuals like the new students. Well not the small kid, Sam was it?

He didn't once aggrivate the buzzing. But he was a bit annoying.

He decided to try and figure out the buzzing later and instead focus on people watching instead. Within the streets if New York, so much was overlooked, so much unnoticed. But when someone knew what to look for, he became useful. The crimes people chose not to notice. An abusive spouse, negected children, petty theft and the like. Not things he saw everyday, but sadly often enough to know how to tell his dad to check it out. Sometimes it was nothing, often enough to worry and listen to his gut though. His rather simple appearance and non flashy clothes made him easily hidden in plain sight, in perfect view of all the people of New York.

Thankfully, people were dull or kind, rude at worst but nothing raising a red flag to his dad. So his arrival home was nothing more than simple greeting all things considered.

"Hey dad."

"Peter. How was school?" Frank asked as he was cleaning some of the smaller pieces of his favored gun.

"Nothing remarkable. A bit of homework and a test or two in a few days but such is life. You dad?"

"Simply peachy."

Peter accepted the answer. Often times it was better not to ask for details. Just accept that he would hear something about it on the news if his father was involved.

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

"Pasta. Some chicken too. You really do need more meat on your bones," Frank said with a half amused smile. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I think I eat plenty," Peter jokingly responded, gesturing at his skinny physique. Frank chuckled at Peter's goofy act.

"Once you're done with yout homework, are you up for any training?"

Peter stood at attention and gave an air of seriousness.

"Of course dad."

"You don't have to be a vigilante Peter. It's not an easy life."

"When idle men standby and do nothing, it is no better than the ones they witness commiting the crime."

"It doesn't mean you have to be the fighter on the front line. Not every man is born to be a soldier."

"No man is born to do nothing," Peter stated. Frank sighed and stood from the table. He ruffled Peter's hair in a playful and gentle manner.

"You're a good boy Peter. Now get your homework done."

Peter sat at the table, across the table from the gun component. He pulled out his homework and worked in relative silence with his father putting his gun back together in a familiar and meticulous rhythm.

 **A bit surprised to find how many people want to have Ava and Peter together. However, this story is about them being siblings. Not lovers.**

 **Also, Chilean Tiger Spiders are a thing too. Predator based, long legged, and are spitting spiders. Rather terrifying little buggers.**


End file.
